Unthinkable
by cantgoback
Summary: This is just something I wrote about the last episode of Arrow. Unthinkable. I just been thinking about these scenes so much I wanted to write I guess, lol. This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think!


**This is just something I wrote about the last episode of Arrow. ****_Unthinkable. _**

**I just been thinking about these scenes so much I wanted to write I guess, lol.**

**This is my first fanfiction. ****Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Oliver did not want to do this. He thought long and hard and knew this was not safe. Felicity's words keep popping in his head. _Just make him outthink you._ He just had to find a way to _outthink_ Slade Wilson. But there had to be another way. It was risking too much. He wanted Slade to go down and he wanted to save this city but Oliver Queen wasn't sure how much he would risk.

Oliver felt bad about doing this to his IT girl, but he knew she would understand and would be more than willing to help with the mission. When something dangerous came up she would always say, _"It's my life, my choice."_ He would get to irritated when she said that. He just wanted to keep her hidden, keep her safe.

"Oliver, what are we doing here? The whole city's falling apart." Felicity said, confused when they entered the dark abandoned mansion.  
"I know." Oliver said in a low voice. Leading her back into the dark empty house, he sighed, "You need to stay here."  
"What, why? You cant just ask me-" She stammered.  
"I'm not asking" Oliver cut her off in a more stern voice. "I will come at get you when this is all over." His face then became hard and unreadable. Felicity hated not being able to guess what he was thinking.  
"No!" Felicity said, in her loud voice as he turns and walks away. Her heart pounding faster by the minute.  
"Felicity…" Oliver gritted his teeth in the don't argue with me, tone.  
Not backing down, she followed Oliver to the door and she said "No, not unless you tell me why."  
Turning around, looking into her eyes, Oliver said "cause I need you to be safe" His face went soft, readable again._ He was scared._  
"Well, I don't wanna be safe. I wanna be with you. " she said softly. "and the others. Unsafe."  
Oliver's heart squeezed. He wished there was another way but he had to go through with this. Giving a short sigh Oliver said in a hushed voice, "I can't let that happen"  
"Oliver..," He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she placed her hand on his arm. "you're not making any sense."  
Looking into her eyes he said with emotion "Slade took Laurel 'cause he wants to kill the woman I love.."  
"Yeah, I know. So?" What did that have to do with keeping her locked up? She wanted to go with him. She wanted to help.  
Oliver quickly added, "_So_, he took the wrong woman."  
He saw her face loosen, confusion and realization quickly took place. "…_Oh_…" Felicity could hardly breath. _What does he…_  
Oliver heartbeat quickly sped up. They stared at each other, searching each others faces. Soft looks in their eyes. For the first time, Felicity was at a loss for words.  
After a moment, with intensity his eyes, he gently said, _" I love you."_ A slight smiled played on his lips when he said _you._ He didn't know why he told her that. He had planned on just asking if she understood after telling her Slade took the wrong woman. Slade would have realized. But I love you just slipped out. But Oliver did not regret this. Because he truly did love Felicity. He had for a long time. And if things went wrong tonight, which they very possible could, he was glad that she knew how he felt. He let out a sigh, not realizing the weight that he was carrying with those three words. It was like after all this this time he was finally able to say it. A burden lifted and he felt good about that.  
Felicity swallowed, trying to take it all in, as he leaned in closer.  
"_Do you understand_?" He asked, with that same gentle voice asking her to possible risk everything, for this mission. For this city.  
Squinting slightly, in a daze like state, "Yes." She replied. She would do this for him. For the team. For the city.  
_She would do anything he asked. _  
Sighing, he took a closer look at her. _God, he could never live with himself is anything ever happened to her._ He slowly turned around walked out of the mansion without looking back. Not trusting his feelings for Felicity. And not liking the feeling about what could possible happen to her.  
As he walked out the door Felicity heard herself gasp. She looked down at the syringed cure he placed in her hand. Yes, she understood. She understood she was scared out of her mind and this was very risky. But Oliver trusts her and she knew what she had to do.

Felicity was trying to be brave but she was truly terrified. Slade held onto her, sword to her neck, she was shaking and trying not to cry. She knew the whole point was to get Slade to capture her, that was why Oliver told her that he was in love with her. Slade had put microphones and cameras in the Queens home a while back, and that was the only reason he told her he loved her. So Slade would take her. Why else would Oliver tell her that? The plan was obvious to her when Oliver placed the syringe in her hand, he asked her, _do you understand_? That was Oliver giving her an out if she wanted, but he should have known better. Even if it could possible cost Felicity her life, she would always want to help for the good of others.  
But that didn't stop her from being scared and shaking when Slade Wilson, came into the mansion and grabbed her. Even though she knew the plan, she screamed and tried to get away.  
She wasn't sure if she passed out or if Slade knocked her out, but she woke up to one of Slade's men kicking her. He grabbed her by her arms and held them behind her back in a very painful way.  
She was squirming, trying to get away, but Slade yelling angrily got her attention.  
"You're done when I say: You're done!"  
In more of a quieter voice she heard Slade say, "I was surprised, I thought you had a thing for stronger woman. And now that I have met her I can see the appeal." Felicity was breathing so hard she could not catch her breath.  
"She is quite lovely, " pulling out his sword, he walked towards her, placing her blade to her neck. "you're Felicity!"

"_Twitch and I will open your neck._ My first words to you. Do you remember? I do. I remember the exact moment, my blade agiants your neck. Just like my blade is against the neck of your beloved. If only I killed you then, everything would be different." Oliver followed the sound of the strong Australian accent, bow raised. He found Slade holding Felicity, blade pressed on her neck. Oliver's heard thudded in a fast painful way. Felicity looked pale and terrified.  
"Drop the bow, kid." Without lowering the bow, he slowly walked towards Slade, arrow aimed at his head. "Do it," Slade said harshly, Oliver hesitated, wondering if it was a trick Slade Wilson was trying to play him, he lowered and dropped his bow to the floor. He couldn't risk Felicity's safety.  
One of Slade's mask men dragged screaming and kicking Laural in.  
"Yes," Slade snarled, "countless nights dreaming. Taking from you. All that you took from me!"  
"By killing the woman I love," It wasn't a question , it was a statement. Slade wanted to kill the woman Oliver loved. Just like on the island, how he "_killed_" Shadow. The woman Slade had loved.  
"Yes," Plain and simple. _Yes._ That's what he interned to do.  
"Like you love Shadow."  
Slade's eyes slightly squinted and for a moment there was a brief softness to them. "Yes,"  
"You see her…don't you." Oliver asked. "Well, what does she look like in your madness Slade," Oliver's voice rose.  
Slade removes the blade from Felicity's throat and shoves her to the floor. A soft cry escapes Felicity's mouth.  
"What does she say to you," Oliver continues. "I remember her being beautiful. Young, kind."  
Slade walks around Felicity, blade touching her neck and he moves to her other side. Felicity tired to still herself from shaking.  
"And she would be horrified to what you have done in her name." With that, Slade blew up,stepping forward, starting quiet and than getting very angry he told Oliver, "What _I_ have done? _What I have done?_ _Is what you have lacked the courage to do! To fight for her!_ So," He stepped back by Felicity, blade to the back of her neck. Felicity was shaking, squeezing her eyes shut. "When her body lies at your feet," Slade continues, " Her blood, wet against your skin, _THEN YOU WILL KNOW HOW I FEEL!_" Slade screamed at Oliver, strong emotion in his eyes.  
"I already know how you feel." Oliver tells him. His eyes darkening, "I know what its like to hate. To want revenge. And _now_ I know how it feels to see my enemy so distracted, he doesn't see the real danger is right in frond of him."  
Confusion and distrust on Slade's face he slowly pulls Felicity to stand up. Felicity slowly pulls the syringe out of her pocket, knowing what she now much do. She quickly angles her body and jams it into Slade's neck.  
Yelling out in agony, he falls to the floor.  
"Get them out of here!" Oliver yells at Sara, who came running in. Felicity did not want to leave him. She knew Slade no longer had Maracuru in him but he was still a man who could easily over power Oliver. She knew Oliver knew how to fight and he was damn good at it but so was Slade Wilson. She prayed that he wouldn't go back to killing. She prayed for his safety. And that all Felicity Smoak could do at that point: Pray.

Oliver, Felicity and Diggle were walking on the shore at Lian Yu, heading towards the plane.  
"Hey," Diggle says, "why don't I, uh, give you two a second." With everything so crazy Oliver and Felicity didn't really get a chance to talk after Oliver took down Slade.  
After Felicity nodded and gave Diggle a grateful smile, he headed towards the plane.  
Sighing, and walking so she was in front of Oliver she said, "Well, you did it."  
Holding eye contact he said, "I had help." They both knew it couldn't of been done with out each others help.  
"That was really smart," She quickly nodded. "The way you out foxed him." Oliver was intently staring at her, which made her even more nervous for her to say what she needed.  
"Talk about unthinkable." She let out a light nervous laugh. "You and me, I mean."  
Oliver had a soft expression and when he didn't say a word she kept on going, "Well, you told me you loved me," nervously the closes her eyes briefly, rubbing her forehead. "and you had me fooled. For a second there," Slightly shrugging, she sighed and looked into his eyes, "I thought you might have meant it…what you said."  
Oliver was looking at her with a smile on his genuine smile on his face. He always loved listening to her babbles. When things got crazy, and things were stressed the babbles were less. he missed that. The constant light words that come out of Felicity's mouth, they calmed him. Times when he was out and she was on the other comm he would say, _talk to me Felicity_. Not just to know where he had to go next, but because hearing her voice calmed him and reassured him.  
He relied on Felicity so much. More than he realized. When shes not there the Lair is empty and depressing without her chatter and remarks and missions just didn't go well without her skills and direction.  
Felicity has pushed, shouted, directed, believe and supported him when no one else did.  
Oliver didn't utter a word to her while she was speaking. He didn't want to tell her it was all a lie. Because that would be a lie. And he has told her lies before but he was not going to get into that.  
Maybe it was true. Maybe he did love Felicity. Maybe he has for a long time. Maybe he couldn't risk screwing things up with her. He couldn't loose her. Not to death and not to himself. He would have to stick with this all being a supportive and platonic relationship. No matter what he felt every time he saw her, or every time she bit her lip in frustration. Or how his heart pounded the way she said his name. Or how out in the field, she was always one step ahead of him. Or the way she always insist on caring for his wounds when Diggle was the one with actual medical training. Or the way she watched him on the salmon ladder.  
But he would have to keep this all to himself. Because he just couldn't risk and loose what he has now. He couldn't risk loosing her.  
"You really sold it." He heard her stutter, nodding slightly, his smile grew the littlest bit.  
"We both did." he told her confidently. Not taking his liquidity blue eyes off her.  
Nodding towards the plane she smiled at Oliver, "Lets go _home_"  
Smiling, he squeezed her hand as he walked past her. _Home._ Home use to be the mansion. Home use to be the lair. Home could be the plane or this island. Home, Oliver realized, is wherever she was. She was his rock, she kept him planted securely on the ground. He felt sheltered and warm wherever she went.  
Home is when he looks into her eyes. It didn't matter where she was going that was home.  
Home is where he is with Felicity.


End file.
